1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of labels, and particularly to the field of labels having multiple information fields for machine and human readable indicia.
2. Statement of the Problem
Information of all types is frequently stored in storage media ranging from file folders to magnetic tape cartridges. One of the problems with information storage media is the identification and tracking of these media. This becomes a critical problem in large information processing sites. These sites range from central libraries for file folders to automated robotic computer library systems having multiple sites.
Labels are often used to identify information media whether these information media are in the form of file folders or magnetic tape cartridges. These labels include individually applied labels for each digit of the media identification, machine-readable coded labels, and labels containing combinations of machine readable codes, optical character recognition codes and human readable codes.
The former style of label are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,182, issued to Spring. This label includes a color-coding information field separate from an alphanumeric field. The label uses perforated sections for separating unwanted portions of the label.
Examples of the latter style of label are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,639, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,508, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,982 and U.S Pat. No. 5,083,816. These labels are intended for use in automated cartridge library systems. The labels include at least one information field which contains a machine readable code and one information field having an optical character recognition code which is also human readable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,639, issued to Barber et al. discloses a label having a colored field with an alphanumeric character. A machine readable marking is included. Each digit must be individually applied to a file.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,982, issued to Young et al. also discloses a label for magnetic tape cartridges in similar library systems. This label further includes color coding the background of the alphanumeric characters of the optical character recognition code. This provides a third method of identifying the information on the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,674, issued to Price et al. discloses the process for producing labels discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,816, issued to Folga et al. prior to one year of the filing of this application and commonly-owned with this application, discloses a label for use in automated library systems. This label includes an information field having machine readable codes, and a color-coded alphanumeric information field separated into two separate columns having different sizes of characters.
The prior art labels are limited to providing a single piece of information in two different formats. Additional information is sometimes needed beyond the capacity of the prior art labels. For instance, additional identification fields, particularly human-readable informational fields, are useful to improve the accessibility of the data files.
An additional problem is the lack of ease in reading the information from the label. The format of prior labels does not readily provide distinguishing characteristics of the label, the media or the location site.
Another problem which is not addressed by the prior art labels is the ability to identify the storage site in which the data file is to be located. For instance, large information processing systems may use a number of different library sites. None of the prior art labels is able to uniquely identify the site in which a particular data file is destined.
Additional problems arise in the change in style of sites and labels. Some labels may be used for one style of storage site while other labels may be used for another style of site. None of the prior art labels readily identifies the type of label attached to a data file. These labels require the operator or operating system to identify the label by visually recognizing the style by the label format.
None of the prior art labels are able to provide sufficient information fields to enhance the efficiency of the data storage media library systems.
Thus, a problem exists in the inability of prior labels to provide additional information fields.